Don't call me Bugaboo!
by yaymiraculous
Summary: What if The reveal didn't go quite as planned? What if Marinette thought that Adrien only loved her as ladybug and not Marinette, would we still get our basic happy reveal ever after ending?
1. Chapter 1

The crowd that had gathered whilst Ladybug and Chat Noir had been fighting the akuma cheered, as he slid down his pole of the roof top, and she swung down using her yoyo on a lamp post.

'Pound it,' they both said out of habit, with a celebratory fist bump.

'Dinner tonight milady?' Chat Noir asked, raising his eyebrows in hope.

'Why do you even bother,' Ladybug huffed back, turning red as she noticed the crowd. It began to separate as Nadja Chamack made her way through the crowd, raising her microphone into the air as she called.

'So is it true that you and Chat Noir are in a relationship?'

'Oh, my earrings are beeping, looks like it's time to go, bye Chat!' Ladybug called as she spun her yoyo and vaulted off into the distance. Even though chat was certain shat she still had at least four minutes left. He smiled dreamily off at Ladybugs swinging figure, as she receded quickly into the Parisian skyline, the sun was beginning to set just at that moment, so it was almost a perfect picture of Ladybug, Chat oogled.

But he was quickly snapped back to reality as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Chat turned around to see Nadja holding a microphone up to his face.

'Care to confirm the rumours?' she inquired, smiling hopefully.

'Ahh actually, I've got to go too,' Chat lied as he pretended to glance down at his ring, at the paw print that certainly wasn't beeping. 'You know I would love to stay and CHAT Nadja,' Chat winked. 'But I don't want to detransform or anything embarrassing like that, do I now?'

'Well…' Nadja began, but Chat was already launching himself away, off into the skyline.

. . .

Five minutes later, Chat had arrived at his house, he swung through the window cautiously, and dropped himself down onto his bed.

'Claws off Plagg,' Adrien whispered as he detransformed, unable to help the grin he was pressing into his pillow.

Plagg's high pitched voice rang through the air as he moaned. 'Don't tell me that stupid smile is about Ladybug, you know she's already in love with somebody else, there's no point torturing yourself over her kid.'

'I know, but I just can't help it Plagg,' Adrien drawled. "She's just so… Ladybug.'

'Disgusting,' Plagg said, poking out his small tongue, and narrowing his piercing green eyes. 'Anyways, onto more delicious topics,' Plagg licked his lips as he spun around in a small loop. 'It's time for dinner, I can hear Natalie calling you now.'

And Plagg was right, because right at that moment Adrien heard Natalie call his name. He jumped back out of bed and jumped down the stairs, Plagg slipping into his shirt along the way. Adrien stopped short as he trampled into the living room, almost tripping over in the doorway, as he saw his father sitting and waiting for him at the other end of the table.

'Hello father,' Adrien said, bowing his head, as he slowly walked to his chair, where his dinner sat waiting. 'I see your back from your business trip in Japan early.'

And even despite Adrien's best efforts to make friendly conversation with his father, he was rewarded with nothing other than a scowl, as he realised that his father's bad mood probably had something to do with his early arrival back from his business trip to Japan.

So, they sat and ate their meal in silence, Adrien trying his hardest not to make any loud chewing noises, while his father stared off into the distance and brooded.

Finally, when they were both finished eating Gabriel looked up at Adrien and nodded in approval.

'You are dismissed now Adrien.'

'Thank you father.'

Adrien scampered back to his room and slumped down on his couch, placing his head in his hands.

'Do you think fathers getting worse Plagg?' Adrien pouted. 'He's getting more distant by the day now. I mean, did you hear him? He said exactly fie words that whole 45 minute meal to me, his own son!'

'Don't worry about it kid,' Plagg sympathised. 'He's probably just stressed out and tired from work today, it's not your fault.'

'I guess,' Adrien sighed, staring blankly at his skate ramp. 'Just stressed out and tired.'

'Don't you think it's time for a movie, Adrien?' Plagg, ever the optimist, suggested. 'I mean, we might as well put this flat screen TV in your room to use.'

'I guess,' Adrien sighed, staring out his window.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette lifted her head sleepily out of bed, yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

'Morning Marinette!' Tikki squeaked flying over Marinette's face. Marinette buried her face back into her pillow, as soon as she realised how bright it was in her room.

'It's too early Tikki,' Marinette mumbled through her drool infested pillow. 'Wake me up in an hour, when I can actually function properly.'

'Ok Marinette, but I just wanted to let you know that its 8:25, school starts in five minutes,' Tikki smiled.

'What?!' Marinette squealed as she shot her head up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes yet again. She frantically searched for her alarm, and once she spotted it, she let out another scream. 'Tikki! Why didn't you wake me up if you know I have to get to school?'

'Because you need your sleep Marinette, these akuma attacks are draining you, I can tell,' Tikki reasoned as Marinette reached up to touch the bags that had been forming under her eyes for the past few weeks. 'Anyways Marinette, we don't have time for this, get dressed, we have to get to school!'

'Right!' Marinette agreed as she threw the covers off herself. She climbed out of her bed, threw her clothes on, washed her face, brushed her teeth, grabbed a croissant and sprinted out the door of the bakery.

She burst through the door of the classroom, and Mrs Bustier was already halfway through the role.

'I'm here Mrs Bustier!' Marinette called out as she threw her book bag onto her desk and slumped down onto her chair, still chewing the last bit of croissant in her mouth. She turned to see Alya and Nino snickering at her, while Adrien was just giving her a sort of awkward smile, Marinette blushed as she gazed into his stunning green eyes, only to be snapped out of her trance by Mrs Bustier's voice.

'Marinette, I won't make you go to the office today, but we really need to discuss these late arrivals to school,' Mrs Bustier continued, looking worried. 'Have you been getting to bed early enough?'

'Of course Mrs Bustier,' Marinette chirped. 'I just forgot to set my alarm today and I only woke up five minutes before school started.'

'Classic Marinette,' Alya whispered, leaning over to her, with a glint in her eyes. While Marinette shot back at her a very dirty look.

'Ok Marinette, just be on time tomorrow, ok?'

'Of course Mrs Bustier.'

Mrs Bustier continued to call of names on the role while Alya said to Marinette.

'She's right you know, you do look like you haven't slept in days, what's with the bags under your eyes girl?'

'Yeah Mari, you look like you could use a few extra hours,' Adrien added, making Marinette blush, he turned around to join the conversation, whilst Nino nodded his head in agreement.

'Oh, well I've just been spending the last few nights thinking about you Adrien,' Marinette mumbled.

'Pardon?' Said Adrien, looking shocked and slightly confused while Alya face palmed.

'I mean, I've just been spending the last few nights designing a shoe, Adrien,' Marinette corrected, even though that was not true at all, Marinette wasn't designing any shoes at the moment.

'Maybe you can show us your shoe later, dude,' Nino said, giving her a sloppy smile. Causing Marinette to falter.

'Uh… Yeah, sure, maybe,' Marinette stuttered. Already thinking about an excuse that she could use, as to why she could not show her friends a shoe. But, thankfully, she was saved by Mrs Bustier as she yelled at the class to stop talking and to start writing their notes, Marinette, lowered her head and began to jot down words, as she secretly prayed that her friends would forget all about her promise to show them a shoe.

. . .

But once the final bell had rung and Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino were walking down the school's front steps, Marinette saw Alya give Nino a small but discreet wink through her peripheral vision.

'I'm so sorry Marinette, but Nino and I are actually studying after school today, so is it alright if just you and Adrien go and look at that shoe this afternoon, girl?' Alya drawled, giving Marinette one of the evillest grins she had ever seen, and then turning and hitting Adrien with her most innocent of smiles.

'Umm,' Marinette replied, trying to think of a quick excuse. 'I wouldn't want you and Nino to miss out on my shoe, so maybe we could do this another day?'

'No, dude, Adrien wants to go today,' Nino chimed in.

'I do?' Adrien questioned, looking slightly confused, at his opinion being expressed for him.

'Of course you do, dude,' Nino said, as he began to push Adrien in the direction of Marinettes house. Marinette, gave Alya one more disgusted look, before she grabbed Adrien's arm, actually quite hard, and started tugging him towards the Bakery, a look of confusion still glued to his face as he watched Marinette and Alya, have an argument of sorts through the suble art of facial expressions.

'Fine, Alya, have fun studying, you don't know what fun you're missing out on,' Marinette grumbled.

'Oh, I'm sure you'll give me all the deets tomorrow, girl,' the reporter said, with one last wink in their direction.

Marinette basically dragged Adrien across the road and into the bakery, waving to her parents, who were looking after customers, as they made their way up to the apartment. Little did Marinette know, but once she had left the room, she missed the look of glee that her parents sent each other as they noticed the pretty blond boy who was in tow behind her.

'So, what do you do to want, I mean want to do?' Marinette asked, looking quizzically at the still slightly confused Adrien, whose perfect hair was a little but muffled from his dragging on the way over.

'Umm…' he said, grabbing the nape of his neck, like he did whenever he was nervous. 'I don't know, I thought we were coming here to look at a shoe?' he gave her a questioning look, and an uncomfortable smile.

'Oh don't worry about that,' Marinette giggled, confusing Adrien even more. 'How about we play a video game?'

'Ultimate Mecha Strike III,' Adrien said, a look of hope filling his eyes.

'Of course,' Marinette continued. 'Best out of three, and I should probably let you now this before we start, but I practically own this game.'

'Oh, it's on.'

**Hi guys, i hope you enjoyed the second chapter, because it was really fun for me to write. I'm also super excited to write chapter 3 because I love video games. Stay tuned! xx**


End file.
